


Verily

by MisbegottenBrouhaha



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, hawkeye is a little shit, the avengers just generally being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisbegottenBrouhaha/pseuds/MisbegottenBrouhaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Avengers Assemble comics, Thor says 'Verily' instead of 'yes'. I figured that must get on Tony's nerves. To the profit of Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verily

Tony Stark had finally had enough. 'Ya know JARVIS, it's was hard enough dealing with the Capsicle and his lack of knowledge concerning the past 7 decades and Bruce not keeping up with things when he's off saving orphans in third-world country's, but Thor's the worst.' He continued moving around his garage/workshop, pushing Dummy away while glaring at everything around him. 'Whatever could be the matter now, Sir? He has stopped summoning his hammer through the various walls and floors of the tower, like you asked'. If it was possible for an AI to sound put out, he did. 'No, JARVIS. It's the way he talks. I can deal with him getting fewer references than Cap and the massive amounts of pop-tarts I'm having to keep in stock. I can even deal with the occasionally broken cups when he forgets himself. I've come to accept him calling Coulson "son of Coul", when everyone knows his name is Agent, and how he feels the need to be so formal and Medieval with everythiiiii––'.

At this, Tony tripped over the recently acting up leg of the new model of his suit, which was currently floating about six inches off the ground. He sat up and groaned, rubbing at the back of his head. 'Do I need to call Miss Potts or Dr Banner to get a medical kit sir?' JARVIS asked, this time with sarcasm evident in every word. 'Thanks for the concern, JARVIS, but I'm good,' Tony bit back equally sarcastically, and, not for the first time, wondered why he had even given him a personality chip in the first place. 'Now where was I? Ah, yes. What really gets me is the way that Thor seems incapable of saying the simple word "yes". He just keeps going "verily" all the time, and I'm sick of it.' He moved back to his workspace, holding the leg that had so recently tripped him up, still grumbling under his breath about his fellow Avengers and their various incapabilities at functioning in normal life. If JARVIS had wanted to push him, he would've mentioned Tony's own shortcomings, but decided that he did like his personality chip where it was and kept quiet...at least, in that part of the building.

A few floors down, Thor was talking with Bruce and Natasha. 'You mean to say that these Pop-Tarts can be obtained in any part of Earth?' he asked. 'Of course, you just have to know where to look,' Natasha assured him, smiling. Bruce also smiled, then had an idea. 'I know, we can't ask JARVIS to find where S.H.I.E.L.D. hid Jane, but we could ask him to let us know how far away the closest stores that carry Pop-Tarts are from her.' 'Thank you, Friend Banner,' Thor smiled, and, looking at the ceiling, boomed 'Voice From The Sky, we require assistance.' 'I have already printed a list of the stores and directions from her location. No maps of course, but you should be able to find the stores easily upon arrival, Sir. However, Agent Coulson just called and there is a helicopter waiting to take you to her set to arrive on the roof in five minutes.' 'You have been of great aid. I shall go immediately.'

Thor smiled broadly and rose from the table. 'Farewell, comrades-at-arms. I will return if needed.' Natasha and Bruce smiled and said their goodbyes as well. But as Thor reached the door, JARVIS spoke up. 'Oh and Mr Odinsson, perhaps it would be better if you refrained from saying "verily" when Master Stark is around. He would much prefer it if you simply said "yes".' Thor smiled and nodded, continuing out the door. 'Dr Banner, you might should check on Master Stark. I do believe he is trying to rewire very delicate circuitry with a concussion and is approximately three-and-a-half minutes away from causing permanent nerve damage to the tip of one finger.' Bruce cursed and stood up, rushing toward the lab 20 floors below him.

A small smile slid onto Natasha's face as she looked up at the vent where Clint had been watching and listening the whole time. 'You owe me ten bucks, I told you that he'd be sick of it before the week was out'. Clint flipped down. 'I don't think so. The way I see it, the footage of whatever Stark did to give himself a concussion serves as a fine winner's prize.' Natasha stood and they left the kitchen, starting down the hall for the biggest tv in the house. She smiled, and swiped his wallet, took the money and then put it back in his pocket. He smiled when he realised what she'd done, but decided to let it go, bumping her on the shoulder as they entered the common area. 'Besides, I'm the one who told Thor to keep saying "verily" in front of Tony even after Cap told him that he should say something else instead.'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ff.net awhile ago...recently edited by yours truly to be put up here


End file.
